The Beginning
by wingset
Summary: The origins of one of the most foul creatures that ever called the Scrapyard its home.


My earliest memories are of the darkness. The impenetrable black veil that surrounds me everywhere I go. I live in these underground caves and rivers. I've lived here for as long as I can remember. Wait! What's that smell? Is it a squeaker? I lunged in the direction of the noise and my hands were met with coarse fur. My hunger was driving me mad! I took a bite out it and I felt the thick blood run down my chin. It was delicious. I sat back thinking about how to catch my next meal and then I saw it, something that wasn't black. It was a pattern of this whitish sort of thing on the floor. I think I called it "light." It was the first time that I ever saw the pit that I was living in. It was dull and bland compared to the glittering design on the floor. I crawled over to the light and looked up. My eyes burned and I though I had gone blind. After a few seconds, I regained my sight and I saw the most amazing thing. There were other creatures like me above the thing blocking me from the light. There were big ones, small ones, fleshy ones, and metally ones. They all looked so tasty! I tried to climb up to the light and into this new world, but there was something in the way. I tried as hard as I could to move the thing covering my door but it was too heavy. No! One of the creatures heard me! But instead of running away, it made some noise with its mouth. Another creature came over and threw something through the heavy thing into my caves. I smelled it as it fell past me. It smelled wonderful, like all the best things in the world. I dropped from the ceiling and found the thing they threw down. It was really hot but I ate it anyway. It tasted even better than it smelled. After a while, I moved on.

The more I walked, the more of these light things I came across. Most of the time, nothing happened no matter how much noise I made. A couple times, they threw down some more of the wonderful stuff. I even started to learn a little bit of their language. The stuff the people threw down to me was called "bred" and they said something like "Hay" to get each other's attention. I even learned that the place I live in is called a "sewer."

One day, I was hunting along for more light and I came across one that looked different from the others. It wasn't white or yellow light like the others. The color was more like blood. I climbed up to the ceiling and yelled, "Hay!" I saw a creature walk over and look at me. He called another one over. I thought they were going to throw bred down, but the other one was holding something big and metally instead of bred. I saw the end of the metally thing start to glow with the same bloody light that was coming through the heavy thing. I heard the creature making horrible noises that sounded like "Hahahahaha!" and talking about something new called "faiyur." All of the sudden, I was surrounded by the bloody light. _Are they taking me up to them? Do I finally get to eat some of these creatures? Will I get to eat more bred?_ I let the light envelop me as I waited for my ascension. _Wait, this light is weird. It hurts! Why does the light hurt? _I fell off the ceiling and onto the bottom of the sewer. My body felt tingly and painful. I could see in the light that my skin was black and red and crispy, like the blackish bred that occasionally gets thrown down to me. I heard the creatures making those horrible noises as they moved away. I tried to crawl, but my body hurt too much and I couldn't move. I sat there for ages. I tried to call over squeakers so I could catch and eat them, but they started eating my skin and I couldn't move to catch them. It hurt so badly! As time passed, I became more and more like the sewer I lived in. My body began to rot and I lost feeling in the lower half of my body. I thought that I was going to die. After sitting there for an eternity, I heard a man walking around the sewer. I tried to call out to him, to say something so he'll notice me but I couldn't even make a sound. By some miracle he found me.

"What do we have here? A little child? How did he get here? His mother must have dropped him down here when he was baby. He's injured too. It looks like third-degree burns and pre-mortem decomposition. Oh this is just wonderful," I heard him say. I didn't know what any of it meant at the time.

"Do you want to come with me?" he said as he held out his hand, " I can make you _better_!"

I mustered the last of my strength and reached out to him.

"Excellent," he said as he picked me up and took me to one of the heavy things on the ceiling. He knocked on it and the heavy thing moved. _He's saving me from this place._

When we got beyond the heavy thing, he carried me through a maze of halls. We eventually ended up in a small room with a table and lots of sharp metal things. He lay me down on the table; leaned over me, smiled, and said, "don't worry. This won't hurt. At least, not for now." The next thing I remember, I was in a dark and different room, on a different bed. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I looked down and almost threw up. I didn't have any limbs or even a real torso! My body looked like a big maggot. I screamed at the sight of myself and the mysterious man stepped out from the darkness.

"Do you like your new body? It doesn't require food or rest or anything, really. I made it just for you."

I didn't know what he said, so I growled as menacingly as I could at him.

"Oh? I see you can't speak at all. My guess is that you never taught how. Well, I can fix that. I'll be right back.

He walked out of the room, leaving me with all of my questions. What's going to happen to me? Where is my old body? Why can't I feel anything? He came back a just before I drove myself mad. He was holding a stack of something he called "paper." I must have stayed in that room for years while I got used to my new body and learned that the creatures that I saw above were called humans. The man called "Professor Nova" taught me the history of mankind and their language. He told me that humans live in the light. They can't survive in the light. _How could they love something that hurt me so badly? Do they enjoy my pain? What kind of monsters are these creatures?_ Everything I learned made me hate the humans even more. These were the creatures that hurt me with their light. These "humans" are the reason that I have this ugly body. My "human" mother is the one who threw me down into the hellhole of the sewers. As time went on, my vocabulary and my control of language increased dramatically. One day, the professor turned to me after one of our lessons and told me that there was nothing more he could teach me.

"That was the last lesson. It's time for you to go out into the world, my creation. Hmm. I just realized that I never gave you a name. How about this, as a little reward for finishing your lessons I'll let you choose your own name."

A name, the one thing that is mine and mine alone. The thing that encompasses who and what I am. As I was thinking of something to call myself, all of the memories of the sewers, what I learned of the humans, and the day that I lost everything to that horrible blaze of light came rushing back to me. I'll call myself something terrifying. I will get my revenge on these "humans." All those who live in and worship the light will fear my name.

"Professor, I think I will call myself Makaku."


End file.
